In the related art, a device which images an electronic component (a component) sucked by a suction nozzle using a camera and recognizes a suction position of the component based on the image which is obtained by the imaging is proposed as this type of component mounting machine (for example, refer to PTL 1). In this component mounting machine, before the recognition of the suction position of the component, a glass jig which is marked with a plurality of dots is sucked by the suction nozzle, the glass jig sucked by the suction nozzle is imaged using the camera, the dot positions in the image which is obtained by the imaging are obtained, and a transformation between machine coordinates and camera coordinates is obtained based on the obtained dot position information. When the suction position of the component is recognized, a positional shift is corrected by transforming the recognized suction position of the component from the camera coordinates to the machine coordinates using the obtained transformation.
There is proposed a technique in which fiducial marks are provided on a head on which the suction nozzle is mounted and, by imaging simultaneously the component sucked by the suction nozzle with the fiducial marks, the suction position of the component is recognized, using the fiducial marks as a reference (for example, refer to PTL 2).
PTL 1: JP-A-2007-12889
PTL 2: JP-A-2005-11950